Dumb Death Battle - Weiss vs Thiccsuru (Weiss vs Mitsuru DB Parody)
Weiss vs Thiccsuru is the 110th episode of Death Battle, featuring Weiss Schnee from Bumblebee Ship Sucks and Thiccsuru Kirijo from Your Bizarre Adventure in a battle between ice-cold summoners. Both Weiss and Thiccsuru are voices by TTS voice Jenna. Description RWBY's Ice Queen goes head to head with Persona's heiress of the Kirijo Group in a chilling battle to the death after this last one found Weiss stealing her family's fortune! Interlude TheGamerLover: Two girls who can manipulate the ice. Welcome to Watchmojo.com. Today we'll be counting the Top 10 most brutal deaths in TheGamerLover videos- wait, wrong channel, today in Dumb Death Battle, we'll check who's the dankest between two cold waffles: Weiss Schnee from Bumblebee Ship Sucks and Thiccsuru Kirijo from Your Bizarre Adventure. Weiss Schnee TheGamerLover: In the world of Remnant, many assholes lives there, among them, Weiss Schnee of the Schn'E' Dust Company, Weiss is a girl who seems to always challenge her own life by doing some stupid thingies. Weiss has the power to survive the Spirit Sucker and survive a horrible battle, however, she has weakness in maths as shown in one of my YouTube Poops. Thiccsuru Kirijo TheGamerLover: Thiccsuru currently has appeared in three shitposts including this one so the only thing i could say is that she's hella thicc. And now our sponsors. Sponsors (*Cues: Wii Shop Channel Music*) Do you have sticky stains in your carpet or need to shiny up that sword of your? Introducing: "PLATINUM THE TRINITY". Kokonoe goes close Platinum and grabs her to use her to clean Tager. Platinum: What? (Gets quickly grabbed and used to clean Tager) OH MY GOD MY HEAD IS BURNING!!! It's a clean and efficient cleaning rag and it can spick and span everything. Kokonoe: Fantastic! Made from only the best materials you can find in a dumpster. Many BlazBlue characters are seen using her for their cleaning. Kagura inserts her inside his anus to clean it like toilet paper as she screams in horror. Just dunk it to wherever you want and start wiping! Clean your walls, toilets, roofs and uh...miscellaneous...Damn just look at that shine! Michael Rosen: Noice. You have the power with PLATINUM THE TRINITY! Platinum: Somebody call 911! TheGamerLover: And with no further information. IT'S TIME FOR DEATH BATTLE!!! Dumb Death Battle (*Cues: Break Out Of - Hirata Shihoko & Lotus Juice*) The distinctive clashing of duelling blades echo intensely throughout the vast halls and the combatants step into the picture; Weiss Schnee with Myrtenaster defending against Thiccsuru Kirijo on the attack with her own rapier. Thiccsuru: Such good form. You fight with a sense of ease. Weiss: Thank you, but that last burger will be mine! CAN'T ESCAPE FROM CROSSING FATE! FIGHT! The young huntress attacks the fatty but she dodges the attack, however, the ice queen has a trick and punch her making her fall to the hall. Weiss: Ready to feel the burn in a gym in the hell, balloon face? Thiccsuru: Are you going to keep doing jokes out of how i look in this fucking channel? Because you just get inside my mansion and tried to steal my family's fortune! Weiss: (Flipping off) How 'bout u suck MAH PEENIS! Thiccsuru: Guess i have no choice but to use everything i got in order to wipe you out. Behold the power of my Stand. A thiner version of herself appears behind her. Thiccsuru: The Kirijo Walk. The Stand goes near the young huntres to attack her. Weiss: Say whaaaaa-? Oof! A great explosion is caused, the thicc gurl seems fine but we can't not say the same thing from the young thief who is shown impaled. (*Cues: Nightmare Fiction II - BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma OST*) Weiss: H-How strong are you? The SEES' leader pull out her Evoker as she holds it to the side of her head before looking at and responding to Weiss' question. Thiccsuru: Strong enough, bitch! Thiccsuru uses the Evoker and shoots herself in the head, accidentally killing herself as her head's blood splats all over Weiss. TAKE 2 Thiccsuru uses the Evoker and shoots herself in the head, making The Kirijo Walk appear again behind her as her wounds get healed with Diarahan. Weiss is shocked and tries to ask her for healing. Weiss: ...Heal me? Thiccsuru looks at her and replies... Thiccsuru: Marin Karin. Motherf**ker. Weiss: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Dies) KO! Results TheGamerLover: Weiss has snow chance against Thiccsuru, when RWBY Fandom mostly focuses on do gay/lesbian ships, the Persona Fandom makes every memekind they freaking want. That gave Thiccsuru advantage on the fight, mostly for the Marin Karin thing. So the weiner is Thiccsuru Kirijo. Next Episode TheGamerLover: Next time on Dumb Death Battle... Rooster Teeth cancelled us because we make one of their characters lose xdddddddd. Trivia *The sponsor is reused from YTP - War of the Slim Henchmens EXTEND (RWBY Chibi X SMG4 Parody). *This is the first Death Battle parody made by TheGamerLover in YouTube. *This is the first RWBY parody where Weiss dies. Category:YouTube Category:2019 Videos Category:Dumb Death Battle Category:RWBY Category:Persona Category:Parodies Category:Videos Where Thiccsuru Wins In The End Category:Videos Where Weiss Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Weiss Dies In The End Category:Videos Category:Episodes